total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Wild West
Total Drama Wild West, is the second season of the roleplay series. In this season there will be 18 contestants, with two teams that will merge at a remainder of 11. To follow, there will be two double eliminations, and Mirnish will host the competition. The season will take place in the wiki chat, and the challenges will be there as well. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. You will be allowed to talk and interact as long as the host is not speaking, but talking is prohibited during the elimination ceremony. If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again in season 3. The roleplay will begin at 6:00 EST Saturday, 20 September. The Two Teams are: Venomous Vipers: 'Cody, Dakota, Dave, Duncan, Lindsay, Noah, Samey, Sky, and Tyler. '''Poisonous Pythons: '''Courtney, Ella, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Katie, Scott, Sierra, and Sugar. Overview This season involves 18 sixteen year-old contestants who have signed up or have returned, to be on a reality show on an island, known as "Total Drama Roleplay Season 2". The teens all have different expectations for what camp is going to be like, with the underlying idea that it is going to be a luxurious get-away, but they are in for a surprise when they see the old summer camp they'll be staying at for the next 8 weeks. The sixteen contestants chosen will be divided into two teams, The Venomous Vipers, and the Poisonous Pythons. The two teams will be given challenges every week. The losing team will vote one of their members off and the contestant that is voted off will have to walk the Plank of Shame and board the Horse of Shame, which will then take them away. At some point in the competition the teams will Merge. After the merge the same elimination process will continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people receive invincibility and after every challenge the whole group has to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continues until only two contestants were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing wins $1,000,000. Rules Work in progress. Work in progress. Work in progress. Gallery TeamViperPic.png|Venomous Vipers Team. TeamPythonPic.png|Poisonous Pythons Team. Venomous Vipers cover.jpg Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Statistics } |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'2 | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'3' | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;"|'Rejoin' | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC;"|'4' | | | |- | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" |'5' | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC;"|'6' | | | |- | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;"|'7' | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;"|'8' | | | |- | | | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;"|'9' | | | |} Trivia See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2